The Prince and the Confusion
by thestoryreader99
Summary: Prince Perseus has just arrived back home from distant lands, to find out that he's stuck in an arranged marriage. He falls in love with a merchant's daughter named Rachel. So he makes a deal with his father. If he and Rachel have the same feelings towards each other, and he and Athena's daughter hate each other, he gets the chance to change Athena's mind. Read/Review PERCABETH!
1. The Play

**Hello all! Thanks for looking at this story and I hope you like it and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth and Rick do... wow that sounds wrong, Katy Perry's song, or Romeo and Juliet  
**

**REEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD! Why are you reading this? Read the stuff below this! I think they're called words. I'll have to check. I know what we'll both be doing for the next 4 hours! NOW READ.**

* * *

Prince Perseus leaned over the hull of the ship and breathed in the fresh sea air. He was returning home after 5 years from an explorer expedition, he had been there since he was 15 and in one month it was going to be his twenty-first birthday.

When the ship docked he leaped from the bridge that connected the ship to the dock, and smiled at what he saw. All the villagers were there, celebrating his return. Percy's father, Poseidon, was there waiting for him, his arms opened wide to welcome his only child home. Percy had succeeded at expanding their great nation, Atlantis, to double it's size.

"Today, my son returns." Poseidon started his speech.

After that though, Percy tuned out of the speech. He had heard a lot, and it got really boring after a while, who can blame him? Percy heard his name though and paid attention again.

"Prince Perseus' birthd-" Aaand he tuned out again

"SO," boomed Poseidon, finishing his speech. "The prince will be married by the end of the year!"

Percy jumped. "When did that happen?" he thought.

"Now let us enjoy the feast that the cooks of the palace had been preparing for days. I, myself want a taste of that treacle tart!"

Percy, and everyone else groaned. The king had an appetite of a hundred, so the cooks always had to cook three times the amount that any other kingdom would have to.

Many nobles were at the feast, wanting to boast that they saw the long gone prince and ate the same food as him too. Throughout the whole meal Percy had to make polite talk with everyone, but he couldn't even remember half of their names.

"And now for the entertainment." exclaimed Poseidon.

Percy finally perked up. Atlantis was known for many things and one of them was the acting, singing, dancing, art, and reciting. Many acts were up and finally the main event started.

A woman in a long flowing ice blue dress was lowered from the ceiling on a swing that was made to look like an creeping vine. About 20 feet from the floor, the woman fell out, the dress following her like a waterfall. Everyone in the crowd gasped, but when she was about to hit the floor a man that was supposed to be Percy caught her. The play continued for some time until the man died.

"Oh." thought Percy "a tragedy."

Then the beautiful woman turned towards the audience, and sang the final song:

_**Comparisons are easily done Once you've had a taste of perfection Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you) Thinking of you, what you would do If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the night) Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter Like a hard candy with a surprise center How do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh! (Taste your mouth) He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you) Thinking of you, what you would do If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the night) Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
You're the best, and yes, I do regret How I could let myself let you go Now, now the lesson's learned I touched it, I was burned Oh, I think you should know!  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you) Thinking of you, what you would do If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the night) Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
Oh, won't you walk through? And bust in the door and take me away? Oh, no more mistakes 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**_

Then the woman started to cry, and Percy was stunned. Then the woman lifted her head, her red hair like a burning halo around her face. **{A/N Bet you thought it was Annabeth didn't you? Mwhahahha. Don't worry she'll come;)}** Her green eyes suddenly met Percy's and he felt something that he had never felt before, it wasn't quite love, but it was close enough, for him.

The woman took out a fake dagger, though it looked real and stabbed her chest. She fell dramatically to the ground and slumped against "Percy."

The writer of the play came out and everyone cheered, Percy most enthusiastic of all.

"Thank you all, Thank you. I hope your majesties enjoyed my greatest masterpiece of all. I call it "Romeo and Juliet." May I call up the leading parts?"

Poseidon and Percy nodded, and the red haired, green eyed woman went up and so did her companion, a man who Percy recognized immediately, so he burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him but the man grinned at him knowingly.

"Nico." He called out, "What are you doing down there? Last I heard you married my cousin."

"That I did Percy... Prince Percy I mean," replied Prince Nico. He had been married to Princess Thalia for a year, but Percy had only found out 3 months ago. "I came here to celebrate your coming home, though someone mistook me for the real actor who played this part, and shoved me out here only to save this... Juliet."

As the whole crowd laughed, believing the tale, Percy raised his eyebrows at Nico, knowing that he had thing for acting.

Shakespeare laughed along with the crowd, his eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"And this your majesties is Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Juliet herself."

The whole crowd looked confused, even Nico, wasn't Dare name of one of the richest merchants out there? What was she doing on stage?

"What are you doing down there girl?" Poseidon frowned"Isn't your father Timothy Dare?

"Your Majesty, my father is he, and to answer your other question, I am interested in the arts. I am usually a painter, but once I heard of this role, I just _had_ to be Juliet. Your Majesty, I felt as if I _was_her."

"Indeed you are."

Percy looked around to see who spoke the words, then realized that everyone was staring at him in astonishment, including his father and the woman he _might _love.

After the nobles and entertainers left Poseidon called his son to his war room. As Percy walked into the room Poseidon totally lost his cool.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I JUST ANNOUNCE _TODAY _THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED, AND THEN YOU GO ALL MOONY EYED OVER SOME MERCHANT'S DAUGHTER! WHAT IF ONE OF PEOPLE GO OFF AND BLAB TO QUEEN ATHENA THAT HER SOON TO BE SON IN LAW _ALREADY HAD BROKEN HER TRUST _AND WENT OFF LIKE A MULE TO WATER AND GOT ANOTHER GIRL PREGNANT? WHAT THE _HELL _WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I'M JUST DOING WHAT YOU WERE! HOW DO YOU THINK I BECAME YOUR SON?"

"Stop Perseus. You know that was a mistake an-"

"I'm a mistake? Well! I guess that explains why you hate me so much!"

"_No_! You weren't the mistake! Falling in love was. We _need_ this marriage. Zues thinks that I, that I, well that's not important. We need military power. You should know that we're a peaceful kingdom!"

"Okay, you're own _brother_ wants to declare war against you. Looks like I'm not the only one, I'm not ready to marry!"

"You didn't even meet Athena's daughter."

"If her daughter is anything like Athena, I don't want to." **(A/N Oooooh. He did NOT just go there. He will pay...)**

"_You will marry her and there is NO question about it. If I want it, it will happen."_**  
**

"Fine."

"I knew you would see sense."

"No, I want to make a deal. If Rachel feels the same way about me, and Athena's daughter and I hate each other, you will give me two months to change Athena's mind and take her, and her daughter, and LEAVE."

Poseidon pursed his lips, then agreed, though he did not like the sound of this.

* * *

**Sorry Percy was a jerk to Athena just then. He's under the influence of love 3**

**Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't. I can accept criticism, but I can only accept it sadly. :'(  
**


	2. The Bandits

**Hellooooooooo alllllllll!  
**

**Thanks to Amy's Mischievous Little Owl and haannah515 for following and to Amy's Mischievous Little Owl AGAIN ;) and to AthenaOwl10 and to Hopesolofan for favoriting. Also a special thanks to the guest that reviewed. This chapter is for all of you guys.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I would be a middle aged man with a beard and working with disney. I am none of these things. You do the deducing.  
**

* * *

As Princess Annabeth leaned over the railing of the tower she sighed. She felt as if she was never meant to be a princess, let alone a queen, and certainly not of Atlantis! All she wanted to do was to be an architect, to build things like the great Colosseum in Rome. With a mother like Athena though, she's very controlling, and she'll do anything to get what she wants. So Annabeth would have to marry a stranger no matter what.

"Annabeth, come down here." Athena called out commandingly.

"Coming Mother."

When Annabeth reached the bottom of her tower she groaned. Her mother was there smirking evilly, and it could only mean one thing, she was going to get married.

"Who is it?" she asked Athena

"Who's who dear?"

"Mother you sound like an owl." laughed Annabeth, Athena had a thing for the bird, she claimed that they are the wisest creatures out there. "Who am I getting married to?"

"Oh yes, it's that fool Poseidon's son."

"If you hate Poseidon, then why do want me to marry his son?"

"Because Annabeth. This country was made for war, and we're running out of resources. This is the only way to save our kingdom."

"That's because you made it that way" thought Annabeth, "and now I have to pay the price. I have to do it though, for Athens."

"Alright Annabeth we leave today!"

"WHAT? That's too soon though!"

"No darling, we are going to arrive just in time for the prince's birthday!"

"What happens if we hate each other?"

"There is something else... the prince apparently has fallen in love with a merchant's daughter, and made a deal with his father. If you two hate each other, and the merchant's daughter loves the prince, he is going to attempt to change my mind, which he will not do. I have made up my mind. It would be better if you two get along though."

Annabeth's mouth had fallen open during Athena's little speech.

"The prince must be very absurd if he thinks that he can change mother's mind" She decided.

"So we need to make a grand entrance!" exclaimed Athena. "Apparently the prince has a thing for theater, that's where he first saw the daughter, so we are getting the writer Shakespeare to write a play!"

"Wait! You want me to perform? Mother I can't act for my life!"

"I know that." snapped Athena. "Remember all the times you tried to lie to me?"

"Oh, yes."

"Yes. That's why you're going to be singing."

"WHAT? You know I swore never to sing in public."

"Annabeth, you have the voice of a songbird. Why not use your gift?"

"Mother I just can't. That's _my_ final word on the matter."

Athena then huffed, and stalked away. "We leave in two hours." she called back.

* * *

Percy was pacing back and forth, Athena and the princess were supposed to be here by now. He wanted to get this over with quickly so he can go back to Rachel. The two were practically made for each other, in his eyes, he only wished that she was royalty.

A steward burst into the room and exclaimed "The queen, and her daughter's carriage has been overrun by bandits my lord! They sent a knight ahead to tell you!"

But Percy had already swept out of the room he ran to the stables to get his faithful horse, Blackjack. He rode out on the path towards Athens, cursing the weather, it was storming hard and he could barely see anything.

* * *

Annabeth blew the hair out her face, she was getting restless. She wanted to ride on her horse, but it was storming. Suddenly there was a thud against the carriage, and Annabeth whipped out her knife. She locked eyes with her mother, they both knew that this road had many bandits along it, but they had chosen the quickest route possible.

"Come out, come out, or we'll force you dearies!" said a taunting voice. "No more guards to keep you safe. How sad. Maybe I'll make you happy if we play together, you would like that wouldn't you queeny?"

"On the count of three." whispered Athena. "One. Two. Three!"

They burst out of the carriage and both started fighting. When Annabeth was small, seven years old, her childhood best friend Luke had given her a knife, and her mother had provided fighting lessons.

The two woman made little work of the bandits, and soon they heard thundering hoofbeats. They hid and waited for the next bandit.

* * *

Percy dismounted. There was the carriage he assumed belonged to Queen Athena and-

A woman who looked about the same age as him came out of no where and held up a golden knife to his throat.

"Tell me who you are." she commanded.

"I- I am Prince Perseus, of Atlantis."

"Proof?"

"Ah... here's my ring." Percy handed his ring of his rights to the silhouetted woman and she studied it, then handed it back.

"My mother and I have just been attacked by bandits. They're all taken care of, no thanks to you."

Percy spluttered, _no one_ had ever spoken to him like that. "Excuse me? I came out here in the pouring rain to _save _you. An-"

"Turns out that some woman can take care of themselves. Funny isn't it?"

Just then the rain stopped. He and the person he assumed was the princess looked up, blinking.

When Percy looked back at the girl, his breath hitched. She was beautiful, just naturally beautiful. She had golden curls streaming down her shoulders underneath her cloak, and she looked tan. The thing that ruined the image though was her grey eyes. They looked cold and calculating, and he could tell what she was feeling by just looking at them. Those eyes seemed out of place on her face.

* * *

He was handsome, she'll give him that, but she would never trust another man, after Luke. Her heart broke just thinking about him. He had gone to war and never came back.

Then her mother walked out of the forest taking in the two young people. Her daughter glaring at a boy who looked like a mini-Poseidon, but thinner. The boy was staring at her daughter with wide eyes until he heard her coming towards them.

"Your Majesty." he said kneeling in front of her.

* * *

**Annd I'll end it there. Kinda short. Sorry about that guys. But please review, it means a lot. Or if you want something else to read now you guys could check out my other story. It's called The Veela and the Aftermath. Trololololololo I have no idea what else to say soooo GOODBYE no idea when I'll update again, but that's okay.**


	3. The Maids

**Hey everyone! **

**Long time no see huh? Oh gods... you guys are probably angry at me huh? Just don't review for a couple of weeks and let everyone forget about you, right? Yeah, well... I MISSED YOU GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: IF I WAS RICK RIORDAN DO YOU REALLLY THINK THAT I WOULD REALLY BE ON FANFICTION? oh I don't own uncharted either...**

* * *

Percy's POV

"You must be Poseidon's son, Perseus. I am Queen Athena of Athens."

Gods. Perseus again. I hate that name, only my enemies call me that. Actually my father calls me that when I'm in really big trouble so... yeah. All my enemies.

"Yes your majesty. Please, I insist that you call me Percy." I said, being every bit of the prince my father tried to turn me into.

"No, no. I prefer Perseus. Suits you better."

So... this is not a woman to be trifled with. How am I supposed to bargain with her then?

" This is my daughter Princess Annabeth, your betrothed."

Not if I have anything to do with it. I thought gleefully. Annabeth was looking at me like I had two heads, I must have looked happy on the outside too. Great now the Queen probably thinks that she's sending her daughter to live in a mad house for the rest of her life.

* * *

Annabert's POV

The palace was beautiful. Overlooking the ocean, the mirrored walls reflected the ocean and sky. This place was obviously made for luxury, it looked nothing like our state of the art castle that my mother had designed.

Oh, to be an architect! It made complete sense to me, unlike singing even though I like to sing. Ever since my mother heard my voice she was pestering me to use it. I just don't want to be one of those princesses that look out the window into the distance and sing about her problems. I haven't sung in public since we learned that Luke was missing. Singing was always for him and me, so I do it when I'm alone. It took true mind to design buildings though, and that's what I do.

Prince Kelp Head brought us to our rooms so that my mother and I could make ourselves look presentable. At least that was thoughtful, who would want to meet the king of this land covered in mud, soaking wet, and half frozen to death?

When I walked through the door I was greeted by a cloud of powder and the smell of perfume.

"Oh gods! We're so sorry your majesty!" Said a girl who looked around my age. She had long dark brown hair, and greenish, bluish eyes.

"I'm Juniper, one of your three maids." said Juniper

"This is Piper," She stated introducing me to a another girl. She was actually really pretty for a maid, though something told me that she didn't like being pretty. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, always changing color. Her hair looked like it had been sawed off with a knife, and the person doing the cutting didn't care if it looked good or not.

"Wait, you said there were three mai-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" boomed a voice coming from the door. I turned and saw my most likely final maid.

"oh- ah... Your Majesty... well... um... this is awkward..." she mumbled.I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I know you think that's mean, but you should have seen her face it kinda resembled a gaping fish, a beet red fish that is,and I had a feeling that all of us would become great friends.

The girl who no longer looked like a fish introduced herself.

"I'm Kathryn, just call me Katie though your majesty." she said, while I got a better look at her. Her eyes and hair were the same color, a warm brown that reminded me of chocolate. Her clothes were also covered in dirt and in her hands were a bouquet of flowers that looked like a mixture of lilies and petunias.

"Please, just call me Annabeth, I never liked being called "Your Majesty."" I said.

There was a volley of "Of courses, Yes',and Oh... Sure" and we got on with our lives.

"Oh wait! These flowers are for you! I just got them out of my garden... I hope you like them" said Katie.

"I just love lilies, they're one of my favorite flowers!"

We bonded over the next few minutes, not just with Katie, with all of them. Then they realized that I was still wearing the clothes I arrived in, and they literally shoved me into the large tub.

"When you're done Annabeth, just ring the bell on the wall, and we'll come!" said Piper as they left.

_Well as long as I was alone I guess I could sing..._

* * *

Percy's Pov

Of course I would have to be the one to get Princess Priss and bring her to dad. Right when I was with Rachel too...

_"Percy... I'm just worried that you'll fall in love with her and leave me. From what everyone was saying she was the most beautiful thing that they've ever seen and I just can't imagine living without you." She said tears forming in her emerald eyes. _

_I felt as if my heart broke... Well it didn't break, maybe just crack... a tiny bit? I'M IN LOVE WITH HER I TELL YOU!_

Then something made me stop in my tracks. I heard a voice that sounded as if all the Muses joined together to make one beautiful sound, but the bad part was that the song had a real heartache in it.

No words, My tears won't make any room for more,  
And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before,  
this is no broken heart,  
No familiar scars,  
This territory goes uncharted...

Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I  
Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me  
Now, I've too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold,  
And I want uncharted.  
Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling...

I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how  
To get started, it's all uncharted...

La la la-a-a-a.  
Oh-h-h.

Each day, countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay  
In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm  
So low, never knew how much I didn't know,  
Oh, everything is uncharted.  
I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like...

I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how  
To get started, it's all uncharted.

Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,  
Love to watch the colors fade,  
They may not make sense,  
But they sure as hell made me.

I won't go as a passenger, no  
Waiting for the road to be laid  
Though I may be going down,  
I'm taking flame over burning out

Compare where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere

I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how  
To get started.  
Oh-h  
I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how  
To get started, it's all uncharted...

* * *

I was ready to burst into the rooms when I remembered, I had to get that princess that might ruin my life. Oh well, if I had a voice like that I would never stop singing, no matter what. I'm sure I'll find her soon.

* * *

**Do ya hate me? Not review for a couple of weeks and then end it frustratingly? Hehehehe... it just adds to the rising action. Please review if you liked it, even if you didn't. I'll add more of Percy and Annabeth trust me. I'm a Percabeth fanatic!**

**Lalalallalallalalalla why are you reading this? Go on and LIVE ALREADY! :P  
**


End file.
